Love Not Lust
by im.riddikulus
Summary: Ron and Hermione are absolutely oblivious of their feelings for one another. Can one of them pull their act together and confess or are they doomed to live apart?
1. Restlessness and Reveries

**LOVE NOT LUST- SUMMARY: Ron and Hermione are absolutely oblivious of their feelings for one another. Can one of them pull their act together and confess or are they doomed to live apart? **

**Chapter 1: Restlessness and Reveries **

Hermione lay tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. There was only one thing on her mind: Ron. He was in the next room; without a doubt snoring as he dreamt of, what she could only hope, was her. For years she had loved him, but learned to hide her feelings as he showed no sign of feeling the same way. Over time she gave up, but there was always that secret hope in her heart that one day they would be together.  
>Sure, she had laughed and joked around with other guys. Sure, she had a steady boyfriend in Oliver Wood but that still wish remained, buried deep inside of her. Sometimes on days like this one she thought about what it would be like to be with him. Indulging herself in fantasies and daydreams of her red-headed Ron.<p>

After nearly an hour of restlessness and reveries, she got up only to find herself walking up the stairs towards the object of her desire. It was 2:00am, hardly the time at which to expect Ron to be awake. She knocked softly on the door, awaiting some kind of response. For her it was an agonizing minute, as she waited trembling for the green light to enter or leave.

"Come in," Ron finally called, sounding groggy. She opened the door and stepped around it lightly, once again closing it behind her. "'Mione!" he exclaimed. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I can leave," she offered, praying desperately he would ask her to say.

"No, it's fine. Really." He added looking at her expression. "I can't sleep, too much going on, up here," he tapped his head causing her to giggle.

"Honestly?" she asked, perching herself on the end of his bed. "You can tell me if I woke you up, I don't bite."

"Mhmm," he murmured, propping himself up on his elbows. The blanket fell away from him leaving his bare torso exposed. Her breathing hitched slightly as her eyes raked him over shamelessly.

Hermione couldn't count how many times she had fantasized him shirtless, though of course that featured in much more naughty situations. His body had filled out very nicely from all his Quidditch training, muscled but not overly. His arms rippled with every move, Merlin she wished they were around her...As for his chest; Hermione mentally drooled at the sight. She was staring hard and he was staring back. But his gaze was filled with concern, not lust.

"Hermione?" he asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled, blushing at the fact she had been caught staring. She purposely avoided his eyes, ashamed.

"Like something you see," he cheeked, getting up all the way.

"No, all I see is my obnoxious best friend."

"Ah, 'Mione, when will you learn? No lady can resist this." He gestured to his body, chiselled to perfection.

"Especially not Lavender Brown," she rolled her eyes. Lavender was a particularly irksome girl who'd taken a fancy to Ron in sixth year. Her infatuation was so deep, even now, a whole year later she was still throwing herself at him with everything she had. Hermione knew that Lavender was an uncomfortable subject for Ron.

"Won won," she mocked. "Please, just one little kiss for your Lav Lav."

"A perfect resemblance," he muttered and she playfully swatted him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I could _really_ feel the passion and _lust_ behind those words."

"Is that how you want to play it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Only if you're willing." Ron crawled forwards towards her, slowly, menacingly. She froze, all the words tumbling out of her head. It wasn't a particularly large bed, but it definitely seemed so just then.

"Like a coiled boomslang...HE STRIKES!" Ron launched himself at Hermione, playfully tackling her and pinning her down.

"Ouch Ron," she giggled. "Get off me." Her words said one thing but her body was reacting in an entirely different way, this was the closest she had ever been to him.

"Admit it, you want me."

She stared up into Ron's eyes, his chocolate brown eyes. Hermione was just about ready to melt with desire, she would give in to Ron, just an inch more and their lips would connect. The only thing that stopped her was Oliver.

"Are you going to admit it or not?" he whispered, his hot breath touching her face.

"I have a boyfriend," she stuttered.

"Yeah but can he do this?"

Ron grabbed her wrist, his weight sinking on to her. And before either of them realized what was happening his lips captured hers.

Hermione was momentarily frozen against him but the warmth radiating from him melted her defences. Soon she was kissing him back with all her force as his arms snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer; if that was even possible. She wrapped one arm around his neck, the other fisted in his fiery hair. It wasn't slow anymore it was rough and full of passion. In moments they were wildly gasping for breath.

It wasn't long before they reconnected, him tugging violently at her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his torso, feeling bolder. His arms released her only to find purchase on a different part of her body. He squeezed gently before letting his hands drift down her sides sending shivers up her spine. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as she ground into him slightly feeling him grow harder. Finally he caught her tongue and sucked on it viciously, a small gasp escaping her.

As far as first kisses went, this was spectacular, both of them reeling from the shock while they groped for more. But something was wrong and all of a sudden it clicked into place.

"I have a boyfriend," Hermione yelled, pushing Ron off her.

"I know," he grinned. "But can he do that?"

"Why are you such a cocky bastard?" She shoved against him violently, mentally cursing herself for allowing things to go so far.

"You didn't like it?" he appeared dejected but she couldn't care less at that moment.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying I have a bloody boyfriend. I can't be snogging other guys behind his back."

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with me when you barged into my room for company."

"I didn't 'barge in.'" Hermione was losing her patience with him, he was acting infuriatingly. "And neither did I come for anything other than _company_."

"Oh really, and how did that go when you were batting your pretty little eyes at me, flirting like fucking Lavender Brown." The comment stung but Hermione still felt a guilty pleasure at having her eyes called pretty.

"You're absolutely disgusting," she huffed, trying to stop him seeing that guilt.

"You didn't seem to think so when you were kissing me."

"You started it." she screamed at him, not caring if she woke up the whole bloody burrow.

"How bloody immature are you: 'you started it?'" he stood up, using his full height to tower over her. "Well you continued it, so don't fucking blame me."

"Watch your language Ron," her tone was soft and dangerous but he didn't take the hint.

"Yes mother," his voice dripped with sarcasm. He didn't know it but he'd just crossed an invisible line into the Hermione Danger Zone. It took less than a second for her fist to connect with his jaw in a bone shattering punch.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled at her.

"For being an arsehole." She promptly turned on her heels and marched out of his room.

Hermione could hear the door slam behind her but she didn't turn around till she'd reached the safe haven of her own room. She shut the door behind her, locking it firmly before flopping on to the bed. Hermione Jean Granger had kissed her best friend. And she liked it. Though she wouldn't admit that fact to anyone else. Of course she was furious at Ron, the nerve of him to put some of the blame on her. He didn't even know how she felt. She was confused and excited and guilty all at the same time.

Eventually the anger died down leaving a bitter trace behind. She had a boyfriend and she'd betrayed him. She'd taken advantage of his trust and love; she felt horrid. Ronald Weasley, what business did he have kissing her when he knew she had a boyfriend? This was a terrible mess and the person who would get most hurt was Oliver.

Hermione let herself break down and not for the first time cried herself to sleep.

**A/N Well first chapter down, to be honest with you take 2 of the first chapter. I actually rewrote this to make it more realistic and true to the characters that J.K. Rowling created. If you've read the first version of this you'd know that I made Hermione far too soft and emotional and this is in Third Person instead of first. I figured I'd need that kind of freedom later on. Another change is I'm not writing them as adults, instead these events are taking place over the summer holidays before the seventh year they never had.**

**Watch out because I'll be editing the second chapter real soon. Read it at your own risk for now, I'll be updating soon.**

**CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. Hopeful and Heartless

**A/N The fact that you've returned to read chapter two is absolutely amazing! I'm so sorry about the delay I've been really bloody sick recently and have kind of been sleeping most of the time. I hope you're okay with how I've redone the story. Well anyways, here's where we deal with Ron, Hermione and their feelings about the events and each other. And if you've read the original version of this chapter you'll know that I have made quite a few changes. I hope you find this version much more true to the books cause I've realized that Hermione wouldn't just cry over kissing Ron, she is much stronger than that, we've all seen her in action. Please remember this is now taking place in the holidays before their "seventh year" at school. I know they never had a seventh year but please bear with me. Also, this is a very dialogue heavy chapter. Well I'm guessing you don't want to hear me ramble on so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Hopeful and Heartless **

"I kissed Hermione!" chanted Ron over and over in his head. The feeling was better than anything he had ever experienced. It was like his own personal heaven, feeling her lips on his. Pure, absolute bliss feeling her body move against him like that. Ecstasy, as he ground into her. But his joy crashed faster than Neville on a broom. Bloody Hell. She obviously didn't feel the same way about him. Her expression then said it all, and as if it wasn't clear enough her punch had left a large blue mark on his face. "_Why was I so damn daft?"_ he thought to himself. "_I couldn't have just kept my hands off her". _But she was so irresistible all the same; any guy would have killed to be in his place for that kiss. And he would have killed to be Oliver just then.

Oliver. Ron hated him. He stole his Hermione. Well that was how he saw it. Ron let his mind wander, if there was no Oliver...If there was no Oliver he and Hermione would be together. He'd be the one to kiss her goodnight and send her letters when they were apart. Their time together could be well spent; his darkest fantasies could come alive. But no, Oliver Wood was in the way.

Ron often wondered how Hermione could maintain a relationship with him even though he'd left school last year. But this was Hermione Granger in question and he knew she could always find a way. If only she could realize she didn't belong to Oliver, she belonged to him...Ron.

Ron had loved Hermione with all his heart for as long as he could remember, silly as it sounded. Before he'd even noticed girls or knew what love was, he had felt something for her. But she didn't love him. Why couldn't she at least realize what he felt? Wasn't his outrageous flirting clue enough? She certainly had seemed to enjoy it last night but then she got so angry. She was absolutely maddening sometimes, the stubborn girl. But it only made him want her more.

Ron turned over in bed, staring up at his Chudley Cannon posters. The players zoomed in and out of the frames clad in bright orange robes. Ron relaxed his mind, simply watching the blurs that were his favourite team. All thoughts of Hermione slowly seeped from his mind leaving a calm yet oddly empty feeling. No worries, no cares and...

"Bloody Hell," Ron yelled bolting upright. "You couldn't have bloody told me you were here?"

"Nice to see you too mate," Harry chuckled at his startled expression.

"Whatever, how the blazes did you get in here? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Ron still looked somewhat shocked at the arrival of his best friend.

"Well change of plans, but I don't think the Dursleys were too disappointed. They were overjoyed at the chance of getting rid of me a whole day earlier."

"Nutters, the lot of them," he mumbled.

"So Ron, I hear from reliable sources you and 'Mione had a bit of a row last night?" Harry cocked one eyebrow upwards in an inquisitive fashion. He could tell by Ron's expression this would provide an comical reaction.

"WHAT?" Ron spluttered as Harry failed to not express his amusement. "Who told you that?" He glared at him, shooting daggers from his eyes.

"Well everyone really," Harry shot Ron a sympathetic look. "Sorry to tell you mate, but you aren't really the quietest bloke around."

"I BLOODY KNOW THAT," Ron yelled, only proving Harry's point. As if realizing that he subdued his tone considerably. "How much do you know?" He began to turn red thinking what his family would say if they knew what he was up to last night.

"Not much, except last night or more like early this morning, Hermione was in your room. Apparently soon afterwards there was a load of shouting and screaming, by the way Mrs. Weasley is going to have your bollocks for that language."

"Forget mum, is there anything else?" Ron asked desperately, he was still blushing furiously.

"Is there anything you should be telling me?" Harry seemed to sense he wasn't being told crucial information.

"Well..."

"Spit it out, mate, I won't tell."

"Well...Err, I don't really know how to put this."

"Just tell me exactly what happened, I won't judge you for anything." Harry nodded encouragingly. Seeming to find strength in his support Ron went on.

"'Mione, came up to see me around two am cause she couldn't sleep. And she looked damned irresistible in her shirt and little shorts..." Here Ron sucked in a breath. "I dunno what came over me, well she sat down and we talked. No it was more like flirting, and then she pretended to be Lavender..."

"Slow down," Harry interrupted. "I'm not getting any of this. So Hermione came to see you 'cause she couldn't sleep?" Ron nodded. "You got all hot and bothered and flirted with her."

"She flirted back," Ron said weakly.

"Okay...Then she pretended to be Lavender? Why?"

"Well she was just trying to get on my nerves for me trying to make her admit she wants me."

"You _what_?" Harry choked out. "Merlin, why would you get her to admit that?" He paused for a moment before cracking a grin. "You really want her, don't you?"

Ron had nothing to say in response, instead he stared intently at the floor as if wishing it would swallow him up. It took a few minutes of this awkward silence for him to regain his voice.

"You won't tell, will you?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I won't," Harry promised. "Now go on, I think I know where this story ends."

Again Ron was rendered speechless, but only for a few seconds. "So I kinda crawled towards her."

"Ok I'm sorry to stop you, but mate were you out of your mind?" Harry exclaimed.

"I think so, but please, let me finish. So where was I? Right I crawled towards Hermione and she sort of froze. Then I pounced on her..."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Do you want me to finish the bloody story or not?" Ron snapped. Harry had no choice but to shut up and listen. "Then I kissed her," Ron looked expectantly at Harry as if waiting for him to interrupt. "Oh fuck! It was rough and just a bloody turn on to feel her so charged..." Ron stared off into the distance, recalling last night.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything till you're done but please, spare me the details." Harry seemed quite uncomfortable much to Ron's amusement.

"Okay okay. All of a sudden she pulled off me going on about what a prat I was for kissing her. We argued over whose fault it was and then...You know what she did? She punched me. She fucking punched me."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess that explains the bruise."

"You're not helping," Ron growled. "I don't know what to do Harry. Help me," he moaned burying his face in his hands. "I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Harry said firmly. "You're the last person I would ever call an idiot."

"You mean it?" Ron looked up at Harry.

"Most definitely. Now about your little fix, you do realize the problem is she has a boyfriend?"

"Oliver fucking Wood," Ron grumbled.

"Be civil," Harry reprimanded. "She'll only get more angry if she hears you talking about him like that. Just listen to me. Much as I respect Oliver as my ex-captain and friend, he isn't right for Hermione. You know that don't you?"

"Bloody hell I do."

"I'm not trying to boost your ego, it's large enough as it is but...Everyone wants to see you and Hermione together."

"Really," Ron had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Really mate. I think you should show her that before it's too late."

"But how?"

"I have a plan..."

Downstairs Hermione had finished retelling her own version of last night's events to a hysterical Ginny Weasley.

"You snogged Ron?" Ginny screeched for the millionth time, her red hair whipping around her face.

"He snogged me, it was completely uncalled for; how many times must I tell you?" Hermione said exasperated.

"I bet he fancies you," Ginny teased. "Ron and Hermione, such a cute couple you two would make."

"Shut up, he was just being an obnoxious prat."

Much to Hermione's annoyance, Ginny completely ignored her and continued. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Ew...I'm disgusted that you'd want to know that. About your own brother too."

"You're not answering my question." Ginny could be so infuriating sometimes.

Hermione looked thoroughly revolted but knew Ginny wouldn't give up till she had an answer. "Yes he was," she snapped. "But you're missing the point, he snogged me when he knew perfectly well I have a boyfriend."

Again Hermione's words were wasted. "Did you like it?"

"No I did not like it!" Hermione's blush contradicted her words. "Please, stay focused here."

Ginny's eyes grew wide: "You enjoyed it!" she said happily. "Who would've known?"

"I did not enjoy it."

"Yeah right! Look at you blushing like that! You're obviously smitten."

"Ginny, I have a boyfriend."

"Right," she fell quiet all of a sudden. "Oliver."

"What is it with you Weasleys and forgetting that I am in fact in a relationship?"

"It's nothing really, it's just the whole lot of us, Mum and Dad included were kind of hoping..." Her voice trailed off.

"What? That Ron and I would..." Hermione's heart sped up just the slightest bit at the thought.

"Get, together," Ginny finished for her. "I know it sounds ridiculous but it seemed so possible at the time, you know? Before you started dating Oliver."

"Gin, I like him. I love him even," Hermione stopped; looking at Ginny's shocked expression. "You have me all wrong here, I love him like a brother, and Merlin knows it would be wrong to be attracted to your brother." Hermione seemed pretty convinced with her lie, she was almost fooling herself.

"You know that's not true 'Mione," Ginny said gently. "I know deep down you really do love Ron." She held her hands up to stop Hermione from commenting. "We all know you two are in love with each other, there's no denying it."

"Ron loves me?" Hermione breathed softly.

"He does, and I know you..."

"Don't say it Ginny, I don't want to hear it," Hermione snapped out of her trance. "Oliver is my boyfriend and I love him. Not Ron."

"You can love two people at the same time," Ginny seemed to have developed an annoyingly superior sense of wisdom.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I love Ron, and even if I did, would it matter? It's too late for us."

"You know that's not true, it's never going to be too late. When will you realize that?"

"Girls," Mrs. Weasley said all of a sudden, popping her head round the door. "Lunch is ready if you are." She glanced at their expressions. "You can always come later if I'm interrupting something."

Before Ginny could get a word in Hermione spoke up. "No its fine, Ginny and I were just finished talking."

"Well in that case, come on down."

Hermione stood up first, ignoring the dirty look Ginny shot at her. Mrs. Weasley seemed happily oblivious as to their silent exchange and led the two girls downstairs to the table. Harry and Ron were already sitting there, deep in conversation. Hermione felt the slightest bit guilty for the large purplish bruise along Ron's face, but it couldn't be helped now.

"Hermione, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, finally looking up.

"Harry," they acknowledged together.

There was a short uncomfortable silence before Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "I'm meeting Arthur for lunch so I'll just leave you four to it. Have fun and please, clean up after yourselves."

"We will Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "And thank you so much for bringing me here early."

"Not a problem dear," smiled warmly before disapparating with a loud pop.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed all of a sudden launching herself into his arms. Not bothering that they were in public she pressed her lips against his harshly, wrapping her legs around his torso. Hermione and Ron looked on, clearly feeling uneasy at their display.

"Ginny," Harry chuckled lightly pushing her off him. "Can we do this later?"

"Please do," Ron said speaking for the first time since Hermione last saw him. "I don't want to see you two shagging on the table."

"Don't be so disgusting Ron," Ginny said swatting him. "Harry and I would never shag on the table, not with you around anyways."

Ron turned a bright red. "Ginny, I don't even want to think about you shagging him, let alone on the table."

"Well if you're done," Hermione said indirectly to him. "I think I'd like to eat."

"Yeah cause it's all about you, isn't it," he muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked threateningly .

"Nothing," he said through a mouthful of spaghetti, happily oblivious to how disgusted the girls were.

"Don't 'nothing' me Weasley," Hermione's glare alone would have stopped any self-respecting person but not Ron.

"Weasley, huh? What am I not good enough to be called by my name?" He matched her glare with equal intensity.

"Yeah, and you were worried about us shagging on the table," Ginny said loudly, clearing her throat as Harry sniggered into his napkin.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hermione huffed.

"With her? Yeah fucking right," Ron swore.

"Language." Hermione's eyes were glinting dangerously now, she had very little patience or tolerance when it came to foul words.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" Ron knew he was getting on her nerves but he didn't care. He wanted to see her riled up.

"Yes, maybe I do."

"Well make up your mind," he stood up from the table ignoring Harry and Ginny's disapproving looks. His fists were clenched by his sides as though he would hit Hermione, but they both knew he wouldn't dare. "Make up your mind if you want me to bloody snog you or not. Make up your mind if you want me or your fucking boyfriend. Just make up your mind Hermione."

"Ron," she said softly. She realized the situation would only get worse if she continued..

"Oh so I'm Ron now," he spat.

"Please calm down."

"Why? Are you sure you want me to?"

"Ron, Hermione's right," Ginny said. "Sit down and eat."

"Hermione's always right isn't she," he stormed.

"Ron," Harry said, speaking up for the first time in the whole argument. It took one word from his best mate for Ron to sit down. But Hermione felt there was more to it than mere friendship...

The rest of lunch was a silent affair with not much going on other than the appearance of Fred and George. Tired out from the gruelling hard work that was running a Joke Shop they managed to persuade the gang to join them swimming in the lake.

"The weather's perfect," was their chorused argument. And indeed it was, the sun was shining in all its golden glory and a summery breeze rustled through the trees. The gnomes seemed to be having a splendid time, teasing Crookshanks as they dived into various boots and pots, watching the poor cat feebly paw at them.

"No mother plus no chores equals a very happy Ron," Ron sighed from the lake's edge. His feet swung lazily through the cold water sending out bright blue ripples.

"Tell me about it," Fred said.

"The woman's a slave driver," George finished for him. It was uncanny how in sync they always were, like two parts of the same prank.

"And the best part is," Harry said joining in. "Ginny looks amazing when she's all wet and..."

"Care to finish that sentence?" Ron said glaring at him. "That's my little sister you're talking about."

"Ours too," Fred and George snarled turning on him menacingly.

"Half Dressed."

It took the three of them barely a fraction of a second to have Harry tumbling through the air before landing headfirst in the water. The Weasleys were beyond help, clutching their sides laughing as Harry thrashed around panicking. After a minute his head broke through the water. He gasped and clutched at thin air somehow finding the breath to splutter some choice curses at them. This only seemed to amuse them further, as they yowled rolling around on the dewy grass.

"What's all the commotion?" Ginny asked, a towel clutched to her chest. She wore a puzzled expression and the bathing suit that caused the uproar.

"Harry decided to make some inappropriate remarks about how you look in a bikini," George howled.

"So we threw him in the lake," Fred pointed at her sopping wet boyfriend.

"Very mature," Hermione said stepping out from behind Ginny. Ron couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair pinned up. Stray curls cascaded across her face and he itched to brush them away.

"Mature is my speciality," he smirked, trying to make her forget his previous behaviour.

"Don't take all the credit little brother," Fred teased.

"We all know you fancy her," George piped up.

"But that's no reason to show off."

"Ignore them," Ron said, failing to take his own advice. A crimson glow began to spread across his face; much to his annoyance and surprise Hermione giggled. He was shocked and somewhat turned on by the fact that she, Hermione Granger actually giggled. He'd never dreamed of hearing such a girly sound fall from her lips.

"These devilishly good looks weren't meant to be ignored."

"Right you are Fred, right you are."

"Honestly," Hermione said, regaining her former self. "Do you two ever act sensible?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Before Fred could take his turn at mocking Hermione and Ron, he heard an astonishing sound; a girl softly moaning. He turned, only to see the horror of his little sister and Harry furiously making out in the shallow water.

"Oi!" he yelled diving in to rescue Ginny.

"You get your paws off her!" George added before following Fred's example.

Ron had no need for words but simply continued his brothers' work. Jumping into the lake Hermione couldn't help but notice how toned and wonderful his body looked. She didn't feel that mad at him anymore, he looked far too splendid for any negative thoughts to cross her mind. Maybe she could forgive him, she thought twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger. After all it was just one kiss, it didn't really hurt anyone now did it? She watched as he wrestled Harry down despite Ginny's protests. Boys, she shook her head pulling her towel off her and hanging it up on a branch. Fully exposed she lay down in a patch of sunlight and threw her head back, enjoying the warmth on her skin.

Splashing in the lake Ron was enjoying something completely different. The view. With her towel gone he could see almost every inch of Hermione's creamy white skin. The urge to kiss her or at least talk to her was overwhelming. He tore his eyes away from her with difficulty; he wasn't going to make the first move. But slowly they crept back to her, greedily taking in her slender form. One more look was all it took for him to steel his resolve. If he made the first move he'd be following the plan, besides he needed the excuse to be close to her again.

Her eyes were shut, as he made his way up to her, blissfully soaking in the sun. She looked so peaceful lying there; Ron didn't want to disturb her. Ringlets framed her face and the rest of her wild hair formed a halo around her head, splaying down onto her shoulders. Her arms rested underneath the tangle while one leg bent towards her and the other stretched out. She was unaware of the effect she was having on him.

"'Mione," Ron said gently, shaking the water out of his hair. A few droplets landed on her causing her to bolt upright. "Sorry, um didn't mean for that."

"What do you want?" she asked haughtily, clearly still mad at him. Ron could feel his temper flare up at her tone but he kept it in check. The plan, he thought, I must stick to the plan.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier..."

"And?" Ron felt like she was deliberately provoking him with her sharp words.

"And yesterday, I shouldn't have kissed you, it was wrong of me."

"Okay," she said throwing her head back and stretching out again.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ron was disappointed; surely she could forgive him now. After all he had apologized even though she was partly to blame.

"Yeah, leave me alone."

Ron couldn't handle it, why was she being so horrible? "Hermione, you're missing the point here. I apologized aren't you going to forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you when I feel like," she snapped at him. "Leave me alone."

"No I won't bloody leave you alone!" All his self-control vanished. "Have you any idea how hard that was for me? And here you tell me to just leave you alone. I take it back, I'm not sorry at all. Go to hell for all I care." He was positively fuming now, here he took the initiative to be the bigger person and try and set things straight but she couldn't appreciate that.

"That's a fine way to apologize," said Hermione, standing up to face him. Drawing herself up to her full height she barely reached his chin. She tilted her face upwards to look him in the eye. He felt himself melt a little at the intensity of her gaze but his pride wouldn't allow him to back down.

"That's a fine way to treat someone who tried to apologize to you."

"Tried being the key word, if you had one ounce of regret then you wouldn't be treating me the way you are right now."

"How am I treating you?" he bent down just the slightest so she could feel his hot breath in her face. "Tell me."

"You're, you're..." she felt herself falter, she couldn't concentrate with him so close.

"Exactly Hermione, you don't know." He pulled back. "I'll ask you again, how am I treating you?"

"Badly," she whispered, despite herself she was starting to feel a bit hot.

"Am I now?" His tone was soft, dangerous. "Tell me how I'm treating you badly?"

"You're not respecting my space, you're...you're mad at me."

"Why shouldn't I be mad at you? You are mad at me, aren't you."

"No...I mean yes. I'm furious with you." She tried her best to sound angry but she was losing focus, she couldn't keep up the act.

"Are you sure?" he brought his face closer to her than the first time.

"I'm," she paused, "Not sure."

"And why is that Hermione? You've been acting so _different_." He stressed the word for emphasis hoping for a better reaction. He knew he had her now, he just wanted to see to what extent. The others were too occupied to notice him; he could play this game all day.

"I'm not," she shook her head bossily.

"Really? Because you haven't been very nice to me."

"I'm not in the mood for this Ron," she said, trying to snap out of it.

"But I am, 'Mione," his voice was slightly warmer now. "I want you to forgive me, I don't want to fight and you're making this very difficult."

"What if I don't want to forgive you?" she asked, finally regaining some control. "What if I want to be mad?"

"Why?"

She moved just the slightest bit closer to him, their faces barely an inch apart. "Because I'm confused Ron," she whispered. "I don't know what to do."

She turned from him and ran. He was hopeful. She was heartless.

**A/N I hope this was worth the wait! I'm trying hard to make them as true to the characters that J.K. Rowling wrote. I know it seems like all they're doing is fighting, but it's all for a reason, trust me. I just feel like fighting is how they show their frustration at each other but in the end, it always brings them closer. They've been some pretty heavy rows, each one setting off the other; it's a bit like dominoes! Don't worry they will make up soon, but not just yet. I have some surprises in store for you lot, and if you want the benefit of my twisted imagination: Review! I know a lot of you have me on alert so please just drop me a line? It helps me write faster you know and trust me, the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as this one.**

**- A RIDDIKULUS GOODBYE**


End file.
